


贤者之爱

by Rebecca3rules



Category: NCT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca3rules/pseuds/Rebecca3rules
Kudos: 6





	贤者之爱

贤者之爱

收到信息的一刻钟内，循着手机定位，很快便抵达金道妍所在的街道。这里乱的像是迷宫，却骑着跑车七拐八弯地找了五分钟，郑闰伍才停在一所旅馆前。  
霓虹灯牌缺掉一角，斑驳的墙壁上叠着许多小广告，很廉价的那种旅馆，身份证都不用拿，郑闰伍上去时老板娘还靠在柜台涂指甲油，也没人拦着他。  
果然如金道妍所说，三楼朝南的拐角，房间没锁，安全意识是不是太匮乏了，郑闰伍忧虑地推开木门。

吱吖的一声，看见床里陷着两个人，并列侧躺，金道妍的肩膀抵着对方下巴颏，缩在对方怀里。  
第一眼他还以为是两个女孩抱在一起。虽说留着短发又是睡态，绝对能看出那陌生人的五官底子，骨相很美，脑颅骨也是圆圆的，又细皮嫩肉，最近女生们好像很爱的长相。要不是内裤里鼓出的轮廓，他真要怀疑金道妍的性取向了。  
郑闰伍的光影投在金道妍身上，她睁开眼皮，身子散着一股靡艳的肉欲，吊带里没穿胸罩，透着胸脯的淡色乳头，两颗水蜜桃似的，可以称得上珠圆玉润了。郑闰伍不知道她那么多营养哪儿来的，腿和胳膊一折就断，腰也像个秀丽的风筝架子，只有胸沉甸甸的。  
金道妍唇部微张，浅浅地吐息，她的一切传递给郑闰伍都仿佛隔靴搔痒。单纯地对视，好像在看什么宝贝而不舍得挥霍视线。但只是做爱很累了懒的动弹，郑闰伍知道内情。有一瞬间，他也的确感觉到了一股珍视，好像金道妍是只小母猫，而他是断奶期还没结束的幼崽。

孕育与被孕育的关系。郑闰伍下一秒在心里否定自己，真是最近学习压力太大了才狂想这些。将来也许金道妍会和某个小婴儿系一条脐带，可以成为别人的所属物，情人或者妻子，但只能是他的姐姐。与他流淌着同样血液，遗传学将他们两个这种情况称为同父异母。

金道妍没说话，他也没破坏宁静，像是很有默契的，金道妍张开两只手臂，只是这么看着他就没办法了，郑闰伍心里软的好像发酵的面团子，弯腰凑上让姐姐抱住他的脖子。  
董思成还浑不知地搂着他姐姐的腰，郑闰伍托起金道妍的膝弯，发泄似的一抱，让姐姐腾了空。不过董思成还是没醒，滚到一边，拽着被子继续睡，小猪似的。郑闰伍想拣起地板上两只用过的避孕套摔在董思成脸上。

郑闰伍抱着金道妍进了浴室，却不知道放到哪里，这里的一切都脏乱逼仄，浴缸自然也是不想用的，谁知道上一对情侣在里面玩到什么尺度。看郑闰伍有直接把她抱去淋浴的打算，金道妍先把头埋在他锁骨旁，难言之隐似的小声说，“身体里有……还有东西……”  
郑闰伍一阵痉挛，由心脏内部散发的，好像有很强烈的暗示意义，可他又说不出个具体，只知道有想放火烧死外面熟睡董思成的冲动。从壁架上扯了块毛巾垫到盥洗台，让金道妍坐上去，倒不是为了干净，只是嫌大理石台面会冰到她。  
郑闰伍为她清理身体，算不上轻车熟路，却也不是第一次了，手指捅进去的时候金道妍一声细哼。紧接着肌肤开始散红，像是血浆从血管里渗出窜到表皮组织下，弓起的脊背在镜子里一览无余，她像只皮毛被染红的小白狐，指尖快要陷进郑闰伍的后颈。  
郑闰伍无奈道，“抱这么紧我手没法动。”状似在调情，但只有她弟弟才能说得这样一本正经，她也知道郑闰伍是无意勾引她，就松开一些力道，郑闰伍的后颈留道月牙状的白痕。  
不想让弟弟看到这种醉生梦死般的靡态，金道妍双腿大张，却始终虚揽着郑闰伍的肩膀，男孩子血总是很热，指腹也滚烫，他弟弟的手是最好看的，捏着篮球还是接过仰慕者递来的矿泉水，骨节分明，是女生们迷恋的轮廓。中指的薄茧不断摩擦着她的性腺，弟弟每天写字的手指正在操她，金道妍想想都觉得要潮吹。水声在女穴里黏腻搅弄，发出果肉被挤烂的噗渍声，不断有精液被挖出，伴随的还有她泥泞的不成形的尊严。  
“怎么这么不小心啊？”  
“我也很累的嘛，计划里是只做两次，因为只剩了两个套。阿董又求我……我觉得他太不好过了，每天在练习室也很辛苦还要被老师吵就可怜巴巴的……”金道妍呼吸陡然急促，其实是郑闰伍两根手指进的更猛。可怜个屌，被射了满穴精液的又不是董思成，郑闰伍又气又心疼，听到姐姐快哭了似的呻吟，指交的频率煽情地慢下来，“毕竟后入了我没办法控制，他告诉我不会内射，只在腿里蹭，然后……”  
郑闰伍及时打端了她，“我是不反对你open relationship的观念，但并不是真的要听你和别的男人的做爱细节。”  
“噢。”大概是弟弟表情不耐烦，金道妍丧丧地应了声。

直至清理结束，金道妍站在透明玻璃里淋浴两个人都没有再交流，郑闰伍坐在马桶盖上抽烟，她看着弟弟的背影眼眶发疼，流出了一些东西，混入浇过头顶的热烈的瓢泼大雨里。  
液体从脚趾流过，泛着泡沫的水迹好像掺进一些脏污，像是怎么都洗不干净。

“郑闰伍。”水流静止，金道妍哝哝地叫了声，夹着鼻音。

她没想到弟弟会脱掉鞋踩进来，裤腿都被弄湿了些，郑闰伍有回避潮湿的习惯，平常被人用手甩了水都会生气。  
他拿着大毛巾裹着姐姐擦拭胴体，布料劣质，不知道加了什么柔顺剂，金道妍总觉得宾馆的毛巾很好闻。被擦了几下莫名的开心。胆子也大了起来。

她将一只脚轻轻踩在郑闰伍的脚背上，像是小猫在试探她的主人有没有消气。不料主人抱了个猝不及防，他揽了一把，金道妍便向前扑去，两只脚都踩在弟弟脚面。  
郑闰伍优哉游哉地靠在玻璃上，身上承着姐姐的全部，撸猫似的，有一下没一下地碰她。

“你刚才是不是生气了。”金道妍嗅了一口，用脸颊去蹭弟弟的棉T恤，洇湿后那股烟草香更浓郁了，她觉得这样的郑闰伍很性感。  
弟弟的手捏住臀部，像是在惩罚，却一点都不疼，“嗯，因为午饭后你的原话是去图书馆自习。”却偷偷跑来和认识三天的男人开房。  
金道妍仰起脸，眼睛和鼓起的腮颊都圆圆的，凑到耳边时郑闰伍才知道她是在进入角色，傻乎乎地说“女人的话你也信啊。”  
这是什么三流偶像剧里的坏女人台词啊，轻佻零分，却把郑闰伍可爱的没辙了。

但他是挺傻的，金道妍一遍遍地被别人揉碎，再来糟贱他的心，好像他的感情是一次性的，比地板上灌满精液的避孕套还不值钱，用过就扔了。甚至日复一日地洗脑，自己对她只是纯粹的姐弟之情。他却还是不知死活，金道妍寥寥几个字就把他唤来了。  
床里那家伙睡的跟去世了似的，郑闰伍蹲在地板上帮金道妍系好鞋带了董思成还没醒来。一字裙下的双腿裸着，她的丝袜被弟弟拿在手里，一个小时前被董思成粗鲁地撕裂了。  
金道妍的东西他都不觉得脏，他已经不计较地从金道妍的身体里掏出精液了，还有什么可怕的。他只是不想让任何有关金道妍的物品留在这间很多人睡过的情趣房间里。扔掉还是另做处置，都应该让他来决定。

董思成应该是做了很多白日梦，翻来覆去的头发都睡乱了，屁股蛋也露出半个，离开前金道妍小心翼翼地帮他盖上被子，被郑闰伍没好气地看了一眼。  
老板娘正在风干手指甲，郑闰伍真不知道一个破指甲怎么涂了一世纪之久，还是她姐利落，洗个澡跟小男生似的那么快。见金道妍跟在人高马大的男生后面，就哟了一声，对着指甲吹了口气，用那种意味深长的眼光来回看。

一小时前和董思成来开房，两个人又长的百里挑一，出门时明显的换了男人，街头巷尾的谈资就是这么传出来的。郑闰伍胃里一阵抽搐，比刚才进门时满室的情欲味道更令他作呕。  
看向金道妍后，眼里的戾气瞬间隐去，对方正头也不抬地玩手机，低眉顺眼地盯着屏幕，脸颊氲着爱欲未褪的红晕。  
“快点，爸妈催着呢。”长发在光线里散着着巧克力的色泽，头顶也很软，郑闰伍借着身高优势折回去揉了一把，本不想理会外界的诟病，又鬼使神差地加了个字，“姐。”

足足一分钟金道妍把手机放下才反应过来，别说当着外人的面了，私下里郑闰伍也没喊过她一声姐，当即惊喜的跟什么似的，差点没从跑车的横杠上掉下来。  
“你再喊一遍嘛，我没听见不算数，求求你了。”金道妍在弟弟的臂弯里扭动，也不怕出了交通事故就撒娇，郑闰伍却只是心无旁骛地骑车，呼吸温热地打着她脸颊。金道妍死了心，痛心疾首地检讨玩手机的害处时，听到耳边带过一句轻轻的。  
“姐姐老婆。”

贤者之爱02.

被子里窸窸窣窣的，性器被包裹进一团狭仄的潮湿，郑闰伍手指哆嗦地按掉床头的闹铃。  
他知道金道妍性欲强，在漫无边际地谈着一个个所谓的男朋友时还撞见过她在浴缸里自慰，但大清晨就跑来给他口交也是冲破心里底线。  
那里的神经最敏感，被伺弄的时候好像全身感官细胞都失了灵，只感到金道妍的口腔内壁在消蚀他。他想起金道妍夏天舔冰棍儿，殷红的舌尖在顶端打了个圈，兔牙也露出一点，两样东西分明没有和欲这个字沾亲带故，却触发了郑闰伍整夏的梦遗。现在金道妍主动爬上他的床，蜷缩在胯下张开唇腔给他操，津液如那冰糕融化的糖水儿，从唇舌下不断流出，和她的阴道哪个更湿，一道下流的闪念让他头皮爽爆炸。  
郑闰伍掀开一点被子，怕闷着他姐，金道妍吞吐着他的性器，好像专注于舔奶糕的小野猫，瞳子亮晶晶的，因为胆子小只敢昼伏夜出的那种，抽空看了他一眼，马上又重新吸进去了。含着那根口齿不清地说了什么，他也没头绪。金道妍嘴巴被顶出形状，他用指腹去蹭，那块胶原蛋白满溢的脸蛋正咬着他的硬块呢，咕啾啾的吮吸着，明明他姐是始作俑者，到头来却散着被侵犯的羸弱，这种地位颠倒带来的征服欲让郑闰伍抓住金道妍的头发，强行做了好几次深喉。  
最后吞咽他的精液，餍足地爬上来，她那么娇小，趴在他的身体上没问题。郑闰伍才发现她竟然是一丝不挂的，好像进入了贤者时间，滑腻腻的瘫在他怀里。这种缠绵甚至远超性爱本身的体验，闻着金道妍那一身浸淫爱欲的费洛蒙都要迷醉了。  
郑闰伍小声喊了句，“姐姐……”

比任何闹铃都有效，郑闰伍昏头涨脑地睁开眼，原来不过是场春梦，一瞬间依赖爆发，他想金道妍到头痛。  
允许这种背德情节入梦，还喊着姐姐醒过来，也是没谁了。郑闰伍烦恼地搜寻原因，他已经尽可能在减少与金道妍的纠缠，不想前功尽弃。看到桌上氧化的半颗苹果才想起，不过是昨晚金道妍来督促他早睡，“我弟压力不要这么大，现在乖乖睡觉的话，明早用喜欢的方式叫你起床。”  
喜欢的方式。应该指的是额间吻或者骑到他身上闹一闹，那些哄小孩的招数。可他已经不是给个甜枣就满足的年纪了，甚至那颗金道妍吃剩的苹果都足够成为他自渎的辅物。  
郑闰伍活动了下脖颈，刚起床他也不想让自己喘不过气，世界上没有一个人和金道妍住在同一屋檐下不被诱惑，他也不是圣人，更何况狂恋他姐的程度跟俄狄浦斯情结有一比，从血脉里铲除什么都很痛，这么想着郑闰伍好受了点，他只是需要时间。

推开浴室的门，郑闰伍被淡溢的柑橘香顶了个透，更让他眼睛发红的是浴缸里的金道妍。  
像是希腊神话里沐浴的天神，金道妍被绵密的泡沫包裹着，因为浮力曼妙的乳房若隐若现。郑闰伍怀疑自己在梦中梦，像是受了很大冲击的样子，让金道妍解读出不一样的色彩，以为对方生气了。  
郑闰伍只想夺门跑出去，他只穿着内裤，性器还在里面半勃起，随手捞了块毛巾挡在胯前，真在金道妍面前硬起来他会无地自容。  
“我房里的浴缸坏了。”  
郑闰伍没有说话。  
“好吧……”金道妍耐心地哄他，“浴缸没问题，我只是更喜欢我弟的浴缸，会大一点，按摩功效也更舒服。”  
“我错了下不为例。”  
说完默默地沉入水下，只露出鼻子往上的部分，头上包着个浴巾，只有几缕发丝黏在浴缸沿，看着很乖巧。  
话是这样说，泡泡浴时间结束后金道妍吹灭香薰蜡烛，放进了弟弟的壁柜里，郑闰伍正在刷牙，看见也没说什么，只觉得再被他姐突袭几次就要疯了。

金道妍的卧室在隔壁，出去时需要被掩护。郑闰伍站在二楼走廊往下张望，对金道妍摆摆手，对方裹着浴巾溜进自己房里。他们父亲听到一点动静后从厨房出来问有什么跑过去了，木地板上印着一串泛湿汽的脚印，郑闰伍挪开眼睛，面不改色地说，“我养的猫。”

“最近有新的家庭成员吗，为什么不抱出来让我们看看呢。”餐桌上父亲这么问，还以为孩子们是怕遭到反对才先斩后奏，毕竟之前三令五申过家里不准养宠物，不过现在他们已经到了足够照顾好一条生命的年龄，这个规定也就没必要了。  
郑闰伍一手托片吐司笑着说，“她有点怪，除了我不怎么喜欢跟人亲近，不过我会好好调教她的。”如果桌布下有摄像头，就能看到金道妍将小腿搭在郑闰伍身上，闲闲地晃着，圆润的脚踝仿佛鹅卵石，时而撩一下他，听到某个带有性暗示的字眼时狠狠磕了上去。  
不过在长辈眼里郑闰伍是无可挑剔的绩优生，没有人会质疑他的言辞。  
除了——

“自己吃不下的东西凭什么丢给我，你把我当什么了。”郑闰伍在餐桌上甩脸，起因是金道妍把煎蛋丢进他盘子里，很顺其自然的动作，正如无数次在外面吃饭的挑食忌口，金道妍都是这么做的。  
郑闰伍和金道妍的关系很僵硬，这是父母的认知。郑闰伍也闹不懂为什么自己铁了心地维持这种刻板印象，他想营造一种正常范畴里的疏离，但回回到底都选择了极端，像是拿刀捅软肋，他自己也好不到哪去。只能攥住金道妍的大腿，防止她抽回去，特意把手往短裤里伸了伸，温柔的抚慰她的腿根，这里和臀部连接，还算有点肉，软嫩的像是乳酪，好像能从他的指缝间溢出，隔着内裤还碰到了她的阴蒂，带着色情的意味，可彼此暗度陈仓，郑闰伍是在为自己的言行道歉，但他也不能光明正大地把姐姐抱在腿上揉肚皮。  
一向待人谦和的儿子会有这种反叛，加上逆来顺受的金道妍，为了和缓气氛还小声道歉，做父亲的也只能无奈地咽下这份心酸。

不到七点钟郑闰伍就出了门，他是高三生，需要精确到秒钟来惜时，可还是站在冷飕飕的秋风里等金道妍出现。  
按照郑闰伍的说法，他们也不能搭伙上学，会毁掉关系恶劣的人物设定。  
金道妍后脚跟上来，她还踩在台阶上就被弟弟抱了满怀，一秒钟也不愿多等似的。宽阔的胸膛和传递体温的校服，还有仿佛藏在富士山下的滚烫心脏，带给金道妍异样的悸动。  
“我一点都不想刻薄对你。”经历了变声期的过渡基本定型，郑闰伍的声音闷闷的，沉沉的，像个男人了。  
“我知道。”金道妍摸他的脊背，像是在安抚一只暴躁的野兽。

仿佛她成了火山口的新雪，郑闰伍的眼神将她融化，“你不知道。”

临走前郑闰伍交给姐姐阿司匹林，叮嘱她饭后半小时吃两粒，一共六粒。却提前看到了金道妍，在晚自习之前，她戴着顶棒球帽，帽檐一遮，脸显得更小了，穿的松松垮垮很男友风，站在高中生散乱的校门口看着也没违和感。  
郑闰伍绕到身后举了一下姐姐。他已经比姐姐高出一个脑袋了，做这个还是轻而易举的。  
金道妍看到他也很高兴，正要问怎么会来找他，便听到一声轻快的“姐姐”。一个男孩从他们学校里飞奔而来，像阵风似的搂住金道妍的腰，亲密无间地蹭她，他姐要真是只猫绝对炸毛了的那种蹭法。郑闰伍心境下沉的厉害，得亏他没自作多情问出口。  
明摆着这是金道妍和别人的约会。

虽然也没瞧过几眼，之前在校园里撞见恐怕也无法对号入座，但此时，郑闰伍心里有了个结果，这就是昨天在情趣宾馆里死睡的男孩。  
郑闰伍第一眼认出来，那些关于董思成的情报瞬息靠拢，狗操的玩意竟然跟他一个学校，好像还是某个经纪公司的练习生，走哪哪瘫痪，挺有名气，不带褒贬色彩的说，他以为他们那种，男孩们搂搂抱抱在一起跳舞的都是同性恋，没想到还想当他姐夫，长的人畜无害的实则一脸渣男相，金道妍这不就上钩了。

董思成跟着手机地图找饭店，姐弟两个并排走在后面，郑闰伍拼命给他姐使眼色，这算怎么回事，打个炮还打出感情了，敢觊觎他姐，他挑个良辰吉日就要把这傻逼砍死。  
“阿董说想认真发展，你知道的嘛，我也没有过恋爱长跑。他很可爱的，而且你们一样大，都是九七年的孩子。”  
最后几个字像是戳到他的逆鳞，郑闰伍几欲脱口而出，那为什么他行我不行？

见郑闰伍脸色不太好，金道妍以为对方还没放下第一次见面的成见，为董思成辩护，“我弟最乖啦，不要对阿董有偏见，我很喜欢他。”  
郑闰伍只觉得眼前黑咕隆咚，夜晚好像突然压了下来，眼里的腺体又涨又涩。金道妍还在说着什么，嗓子沙哑温柔，却像刀子一样剌着他的心，他巴巴地想用药片治好金道妍有什么用，病人根本不想痊愈，依旧会和别人做爱，依旧允许别人把她的咽喉捅烂。  
忘记在哪里看到过这样一句话，爱上一个没可能的人有多忧郁。就像是一只狗爱上一只猫。  
金道妍不知道，郑闰伍委屈地想，从来都不知道。  
她的弟弟是个疯狗似的暗恋她的变态。

贤者之爱03.

意识到不对劲的时候，郑闰伍已经疏远他姐一个星期了，每早天蒙蒙亮时他就出门去了学校，升学的高压下有很多学生废寝忘食，父母也只是表示要他用功有个限度，没有多做怀疑，郑闰伍也说不清具体是一种什么感觉，宁愿牺牲一个小时的睡眠也不愿意冒着碰见金道妍的风险。  
可惜在校园里还是会偶遇，郑闰伍的心会痛，像是灌了太多黑咖啡搅的内脏猛烈收缩，因为困还得不停加大剂量，造成了恶性循环。当然他有自知之明，他姐不是冲着他来的，自从结交新的小男朋友后，金道妍把谁都不放在眼里了。  
金道妍竟然穿着他们高中的裙子，像是个JK制服买错尺码的笨蛋，两条腿在百褶裙下空荡荡的，大概是从哪个胖妹手里淘来的吧，小情侣为了能约会什么都干的出来。大学又不限制人身自由，所以金道妍经常浑水摸鱼地进高中里找董思成。有时会在董思成的特权领地，那间学校赐予他的练习室里，他见那狗崽子拉着他姐的手上顶楼。某次还在医务室里看到他们，好像是两个人一起等医生，金道妍的一只小腿横陈在病床边，白色长筒袜褪到小腿肚，肌肤比绸料束缚的部分透着更雪白的色泽，膝头却溃烂如血月，董思成则坐在床脚，流浪的小狗似的，脑袋搭在她姐的另一条腿上，手也搁在大腿上，隔着裙摆心疼地揉弄金道妍，越深情他就越难受，怎么他姐在董思成手里尽受伤了，横竖再看那人都觉得人面兽心。

“你对金道妍好一点。”某次午休时间，郑闰伍难得地见董思成落单了，便走进他的教室里警告了一句。  
“什么叫好呀？”  
董思成笑着问，估摸着郑闰伍是看不了金道妍黏他的劲儿，承受能力也太差了，要是让郑闰伍以上帝视觉看了更私密的镜头，会气疯的吧。那次他趁着金道妍熟睡指奸她，高潮把金道妍催醒，贴着她的嘴唇吮吸，话里映射郑闰伍给的阿司匹林里掺了催情素，“怎么睡着了还流这么多水啊，你弟给你吃了什么乱七八糟的药？”金道妍像个处女似的扭腰，董思成被吸的细胞末梢都发麻，睡前刚被操开的身子怎么又恢复的这样潮热紧致。他甚至觉得金道妍患有Masochism倾向，潜意识里渴望他在这种时刻用郑闰伍刺激她，臊羞为她蒙上更迷人的薄纱，被他用手指不停抽插时提到弟弟就更浪荡了，果然只会湿漉漉地往他怀里钻，抽噎地说“闰伍不是那种孩子。”  
“什么又叫不好。”揣了三人秘密的董思成有种掌控大局的快感。

讨厌的人无论做什么都像是装腔作势，郑闰伍不想浪费时间，只觉得目的达到就够了，扭身就要走却听到对方接了一通电话，那头是金道妍，仿佛被困在原地，往前走一步骨骼都在喀啦啦碾磨，像是能刺穿皮肉。董思成一句句姐姐叫的很亲热，金道妍说什么都嗯嗯应和，哪怕对方看不到也不住点头，旁若无人撒娇，郑闰伍无法把眼前的董思成和将金道妍的丝袜撕出大破洞的人联系在一起。他想起那个场景就很难过，他的姐姐不该被这样对待。姐姐在电波里的嗓音像是方糖，冲散了他这几天被咖啡浸泡的苦涩感。

很快的，这种声音传播的更近，像是要迫不及待地倾倒糖分，兔子emoji在屏幕闪烁的时候，郑闰伍还一阵呆怔，他一直这样储存姐姐的联系方式，金道妍并不知道男朋友和弟弟就在距彼此两米的地方，让现场变得很有意思。  
“宝宝！你怎么接这么慢啊！”金道妍有时对他很溺爱，父母都没这样叫过这么肉麻的称呼，私下听惯了也不觉得违和，现在董思成就坐在课桌上，一手托腮聆听，瞧热闹似的，立刻让他心里有了落差。背过身含糊地应了声。  
金道妍还在那头用力地哄他，让他别忘了请假，明天要去参加表姐的婚礼。  
“不要仗着身体素质好就随意，晚上一定要好好吃饭，下晚自习后会降温，要穿外套的。”  
最后停顿了几秒，也许是除了刚开始的那一声郑闰伍一直没有回应，也许是这些日子的隔阂，那么生涩地横亘在两人之间，怎么会没察觉呢，金道妍的喘息里裹了些水汽，好像被郑闰伍拒绝就会碎掉，“你乖一点。”

“嗯，晚上见。”照例等姐姐挂断，郑闰伍才熄灭手机屏。  
他和金道妍遗传了同样的肤质，害羞了就很上脸，听姐姐说了一堆后，耳根子都烫出了红色，捎带着脸颊，整个人像是从太阳底下走出来，看着很暖。  
“你姐对你真好。”董思成总带着股天真无邪的气质，像是很羡慕郑闰伍。  
可是郑闰伍有时要讨厌死这个称呼了，而且他也没觉得董思成有多真诚，就忽视了这句话，转身离开教室。

翌日一家四口如约出席表姐的婚礼。金道妍提前换上了伴娘服，肉体在白色的丝绸里精致玲珑，头发扎成低马尾，天鹅颈到锁骨的线条美的灼人眼球，比素日多了些端庄与成熟。  
之前他姐是极与极，要么穿的很田园，要么躲避着父母打扮的像只小野猫。现在以从未所见的模样呈现给他看——如果按照金道妍的审美，她会穿更性感的，当初恋恋不舍藏在衣柜深处的那一件，正如藏那些情趣内衣和假阴茎，她也一直在父母前压制本性。“晕，要装乖乖女好难。”颓丧地趴在他背上，胸上的两滩软肉压着他，用胳膊肘去勒他的脖子，好像在施加最甜蜜的刑，也不让他看书，郑闰伍也只能拿着小猫爪亲了亲。  
好漂亮，真的好漂亮。郑闰伍在心里感叹，没有别的辞藻能形容他姐了。  
心里冒出个念头，很快被按压进水底，郑闰伍站在草坪上，心跳如鼓擂。发现自己视线太露骨，低头掩饰着，下一秒又忍不住地看向金道妍，连身旁的父母都注意到。

“现在才知道姐姐的好吗？”母亲开玩笑地去拍小儿子的屁股，其实郑闰伍也英挺的不像话，一身黑西装像是宫廷里走出的小王子，“让你之前不善待姐姐，这下看傻眼了吧。”  
似乎也没发现姐弟不一般的磁场，只当做两人破冰的好兆头，父母还喜滋滋的。郑闰伍和姐姐坐在轿车后座，像是进入冷战战场，一人一边靠车窗。上了高速后车厢里放起了音乐，父母又在轻松地交谈着，金道妍便按捺不住地挪近了点，漫不经心地将一条腿搭到另一只的膝上，状似在观察车前窗的风景，在皮座后的暗处，高跟鞋尖伸进了弟弟的西装裤腿。  
绒面的鞋尖从袜子缓慢上移，带着点让郑闰伍情热的挑逗，滑至小腿皮肤时，激的他一阵骨颤，裤脚被金道妍的动作撩开了些，好像她的香气顺着钻进去。

郑闰伍忍无可忍地抓住姐姐的脚踝，因为太猛了，金道妍险些叫出声。  
通过后视镜，金道妍看见弟弟的眼睛，像是洪水猛兽，头一次觉得他并不认识郑闰伍。纤细的骨骼外只覆着一层薄薄的肉，郑闰伍松手的时候，她的脚踝都疼麻了。

尽管金道妍已经很低调了，她的妆画得很淡，耳饰和项链不敢用大颗，碎雪般点缀在皮肤上，唇釉也只是用了很便宜的葡萄紫，薄薄的涂了一层，散着少女的莓果色泽，把正红留给了主人公。然而她的美还是喧宾夺主了，挽着弟弟的胳膊出现在会场，几乎掠夺了所有宾客的视线。  
然而郑闰伍总是痛恨这种时刻，外人的眼光越艳羡，他就越不平，憋闷压抑在皮囊下，如地壳运动般搅的他的血肉之躯发痛，这等同于在向全世界宣布，他和金道妍除了血缘关系外不会再有任何羁绊。

董思成也出现在了婚礼现场，诱发了不小骚动，没出道就能收获这么高人气，这的确让郑闰伍吃惊，他身上也有让郑闰伍钦佩的地方，能把性格里的劣迹掩饰的滴水不露，粉丝提出合照签字也是有求必应。谁会想到他把我姐姐摁在练习室的地板上干的膝盖都肿了？郑闰伍讽刺地看着那些追星族。  
不过董思成不来招惹他的话，他也不至于挑衅，他看见那畜生就烦。  
仪式开始前金道妍失踪了一小会儿， 再出现时被父亲指责了几句，她吐吐舌头，站到伴娘队伍里。大概也因为郑闰伍是唯一的知情人，盯着金道妍的嘴唇看很快地发现了蹊跷，色泽不如先前均匀，他往人群里的董思成嘴上一看，也沾了点莓果色，眼里掺杂着偷腥后的满足，别人还以为他在真心为婚礼上的这对璧人高兴呢。  
怎么就这么耐不住，还要在别人的婚礼上乱搞？郑闰伍的火一下子涨到咽喉，快要把自己烧死了，妈的，是不是又偷偷勾引他姐做爱了。几十秒前她瞄到金道妍被掐了一圈红的脚踝还愧疚，走路会不会疼。现在只想把金道妍的手腕脚踝都锁住，扔在一个独立的空间，让姐姐只能看见他。

金道妍第二次失踪是在仪式后，这次换做董思成去找，他推开了门，婚礼场地有间巨大的地下图书馆，除了郑闰伍坐在桌前捧着本读物不见别的活物，光束里尘埃跳动，直直射在郑闰伍脸上，他没躲，也看不清处于昏暗中的半张脸。  
“你姐呢？”  
“你女朋友你看不好来问我？”  
啧，像是要把他吃了似的，董思成长吁短叹地笑了笑，他和金道妍一样，只把郑闰伍当小孩看。

董思成离开后，郑闰伍便放开了金道妍的后脑勺，金道妍吐出了嘴里的硬物，却还呆滞地跪坐在桌子的凹陷里。  
她被郑闰伍如愿以偿地藏在了这个隐秘的角落，一刻钟前，弟弟轻声问着她“就那么想做婊子吗”边捏着她下颌把性器塞进她的嘴里时没哭，听到董思成的声音，弟弟更狠地把龟头顶进她的咽喉，把她的会厌折磨的流出了好多涎液时她也麻木地忍着，她不想让自己看起毫无尊严，像是地被按在路边交媾的流浪猫。

郑闰伍没舍得真让姐姐吞咽精液，他自己打了几下，射在手心里，有一些流到指尖，被他蘸着描画姐姐的眉眼。  
膻腥弥漫在脸上，从眉骨滑到下眼睑时，金道妍闭上了眼皮就没忍住，一滴眼泪被她眨了下来。

她睁开眼睛后，眼梢红的像是鱼尾，伤心和苦楚在一瞬间变得很具象化，长时间趴在郑闰伍腿上，胸前裸露的皮肤都被西装磨红了。被弟弟骂婊子让她哑的说不出话。  
“你这样和以前……和他们有什么区别。”

嘴角黏着他的精液，他的性器上也沾着姐姐的葡萄唇釉。本来只是画了泫然欲泣的妆，没想到姐姐真的哭出来他会这么痛苦。郑闰伍的眼睛里也像烧着岩浆，他摇了摇头，像是拼命要解释什么，却觉得姐姐即使像现在这样泡在情欲里，也像天使一样干净。  
“姐姐是我一个人的婊子就好了。”他也跪在了地上，从今天看到金道妍穿着白裙子的第一眼，那股念头就疯了一样缠着他，扎根进他们同气连枝的血液里。他伸开胳膊，痴缠的眼神里湮没着情动碎屑，像是抱住他的新娘一样，抱住了他的姐姐。

贤者之爱04

独栋伴着黑夜陷入深眠，除了郑闰伍的窗户还透着橘光，他坐在书桌前复习，门锁叮铃咣当的响起，两个人影包裹在光晕里别样缠绵，只有董思成和金道妍头顶的路灯是亮着的，好像全世界都在为他们搭棚制造浪漫，飞蛾撞灯柱，这是自然现象，现在那翅膀扑棱的声音仿佛怼在郑闰伍胸口。  
不撞的头破血流不可能回头，郑闰伍从胸腔里挤出一口气，算了，他告诉自己，再傻也是他姐姐。  
郑闰伍刚到夜风里就打了个寒噤，金道妍却不嫌冷似的，把自己挂在董思成身上，后背大方地贴着冒寒气的金属栅栏，郑闰伍走近点便听到声响，靡烂又甜腻的渍渍声，那家伙的口水就那么好吃吗？郑闰伍特别看不了董思成这幅好像我把你姐拿捏的死死的模样，一只手还托着金道妍的后脑勺亲，心不在焉地跟他打上招呼了。

狗操的东西。郑闰伍自然不会给姐夫好脸看，捞过金道妍才发现那人喝了酒，倒是不难闻，酒精的甘醇混着女人香水味，就是看见让他姐夜不归宿的对象，想起这一切都是约会的痕迹就想发火，摸到金道妍软绵绵的身子又没了脾气，应付过董思成，搀着他姐往家门走。  
醉酒的金道妍没有清醒时那么好摆弄，郑闰伍蹲下为她解皮鞋扣也不让，说真的厉害的话就一辈子别理她，都快骑到弟弟脖子上了，自己踉跄地往屋里走，还磕到了茶几，衣摆卷着杯子滚落到地板上险些酿成一场破裂事故，郑闰伍一不做二不休，弯腰把姐姐扛到肩头直接往楼梯上走。  
上身倒吊内脏挤压，酒汽蒸腾和生理不适的双重作用下，金道妍眼泪都溢了出来，又不敢吵醒爸妈，就只能小幅度挣扎着。郑闰伍却像是彻底失去耐心，一手拍在她屁股上。

金道妍果然没再反抗，郑闰伍也不知道自己哪来的胆子，没有把姐姐送回屋，而是扔进了隔壁，他的床里。  
这栋老房子隔音很好，金道妍又像只任他宰割的醉酒兔子，还是董思成前不久挑衅他的那句“你是不是肖想金道妍很久了，就像我想操你姐姐那样”，他怎么会是董思成的对手，跟经纪公司不同阶级的人打交道使他拥有超出年龄的世故，知道这是陷阱，董思成只是想破他的惯例，他却还是跳进去了，脑子里塞满的场景是他姐姐和董思成纠缠在一起的白花花的肉体，在篮球场就和董思成厮打起来，经情欲加工的愤懑延续至今。  
郑闰伍跪俯在姐姐两侧，逼迫金道妍和他接吻，用力地吮吸瑟缩的舌尖，姐姐的兔牙磕到舌头上有些疼，他却吻的生津吻的心满意足，只要能把那家伙的气息扫荡出去他甘愿被金道妍咬死。金道妍去推搡，他便折住姐姐的两只小手压过头顶，另一只手还垫在她后脑下，指间缠着头发，这原本是一个占有欲到极致透出缱绻的姿势，却让他做的很粗暴，只是为了不让金道妍跑掉，好像他们不是必须恪守伦理的姐弟，只是相爱的郑闰伍与金道妍。

一开始肺部被碾压到唇齿间被弟弟侵占，金道妍终于缺氧了，喘着气瘫在枕头里，弟弟的吻已经从唇瓣延伸至胸乳。郑闰伍像只小狗，滑过的肌肤满是水迹，像是急于探寻她的肉体，按不下性子去解纽扣，索性就拽坏了，将她的毛衣往上推，将胸罩往下一扒拉，探囊取物似的含住了那颗粉嫩的乳珠。  
郑闰伍亲吻技术很烂，却很会吸她，像是把婴童时期的天赋恪守在脑里，眼皮也舒服地半搭住，好像真的吸出了奶汁，另一只手也没闲着，攥住她的另一只乳房，隔着纤薄的绸缎揉捏她的乳头。  
睫毛长长的，眼尾处有些打卷，眼睛线条干净英俊，他弟弟的确是个未经人事的学生，睁开眼就要把她看化了似的，像是一只奶油雪糕霎然间变成了昏人心智的果冻酒，将深情湿漉漉地涂在了她脸上，吸一会儿就要抬头看看她。嘴巴乖巧地含住乳房，舌尖随着腮颊鼓动，像是一个不谙世事的小孩。

很快便知晓了一切只是她的臆想，只是习惯为爱的人辩护。因为郑闰伍脱掉了她的牛仔裤，金属扣被抽开的声音实体化地抽打在她肚皮上，金道妍已经完全清醒了，郑闰伍才像是醉酒上头的人，又凑上来恳求似的询问。  
“我可以碰姐姐的小穴吗？”  
货真价实的奶狗一样，什么都吃，噬舔姐姐的耳尖，继而将整只耳朵含在嘴里，卷着耳骨嘶咬，金道妍唔的一声，上半身陷入战栗。  
并没有脱掉姐姐的内裤，像是以前碰她那般，隔着布料手淫，熟练地捏住阴蒂头，和董思成晚安吻时就湿漉漉的了，在弟弟的触碰下汹涌成了春潮，郑闰伍在折磨她这件事上简直是天赋异禀，一年前第一次帮她清理精液时就胁迫性的让她高潮，现在那两根手指仿佛带了电流，刺戳她的敏感点。  
做过一百遍了还是惊讶于姐姐的湿润度，郑闰伍手指钻进内裤验证了一把，小声说，“说实话姐姐是想着我才这样出水的吧。”

刚才只是将大腿抵入姐姐的两腿间，用制服去磨她的内裤，现在两瓣阴唇像是露出了一条缝隙的花骨朵，像是能把郑闰伍白皙的手指吞噬，张翕间让他神智昏聩，听不到姐姐一直在哭。“我可以进去吗？”将内裤底推向大腿内侧，他问。  
“别、别这……”  
“我不。”得到否定答复后郑闰伍还是捅了进去，卫生间里就有润滑剂，是金道妍总在他浴缸里自渎搁下的，但他不想用，只想沾着姐姐自己分泌的爱液。郑闰伍的指骨清秀，又纤长的能去弹钢琴，操姐姐时却格外凶巴巴，体液流经穴肉聚在他掌心，成了一片小水洼，他捧着姐姐的琼浆玉露抽插的更厉害，金道妍的臀尖都要离开床面。也在温柔地舔她，收起了尖牙，像含着一瓣橘子肉咂弄，小崽反哺似的，将最好的感情都献给姐姐。  
直至金道妍说了一句话，让正用鼻尖蹭她鬓角的弟弟停止动作，满腹困惑，好像那是一句超过人类理解范畴的话。

郑闰伍揉揉眼睛，撑在姐姐上方，意思是再重复一遍。  
金道妍唇央被吻的充血，像是一只快要死掉的啼血夜莺，“你要做舅舅了。”

一股来路不明的痛袭击了郑闰伍，他也说不出个具体，爱和恨，痴和狂，只知道这种痛锥心刺骨，他也哭了，还睁着眼睛，泪水滴到金道妍脸上。为什么说也，他才注意到姐姐的肿眼泡，姐姐一直在流泪，身上被他掐出了几片淤青，性器官散着被玩弄过度的欲态，他却没有注意到，恃宠而骄又仗着力气大，做了一些她反抗不了的事，这是男女天生的体质差异。  
还差点强奸了姐姐。郑闰伍不敢相信自己都做了什么，都忘了那晚是怎么和姐姐分开的。

第二天郑闰伍才缓过神，在疼痛麻痹的高压下，他开始考虑更现实的问题：董思成知道她姐姐怀孕了吗？以及这个宝宝的去留。

其实高三生周末也被要求去学校自习，但是他撬了课，特意追踪金道妍的动向，因为早晨听到姐姐在阳台偷摸接电话。原本还担心暴露行迹，后来发现是他多虑了，因为金道妍根本魂不守舍的，从头到脚都很低调，铅灰色的阔牛仔裤，上身是厚厚的纯黑卫衣，兜帽扣到脑袋上，要不是帽子里散出来的长发，从背影看还以为是个纤细的小男孩。  
第一班地铁时金道妍没有进去，她站在贩售机前踟蹰，郑闰伍离了二十米，见姐姐从裤兜里拿了个小方盒子，磕了一支出来。她姐姐竟然还抽烟，只不过不甚熟练，细细的指尖从卫衣袖里伸出一小截，掸烟灰，好像还在发抖。他真怕地铁道里吹来一阵风把他姐姐卷跑了。

大概是血骨相系，郑闰伍肺里好像也轧入了一些辛辣的尼古丁，该不是想独自打胎吧，看他姐的蠢样子突然这么想，就更焦急了，但还是没打草惊蛇，跟着金道妍踏入下一列地铁。地铁上捱了十几站，又上了公交车，高中念书的后遗症，在拥挤又嘈杂的地方就容易发困，郑闰伍坐在后座被甩的昏昏欲睡，基本横跨了半个市区才到达目的地。  
尾随着金道妍走入一个小区。不如他们的房子明丽，这么说还是委婉了，好比半面妆，和大都市的繁华相比，这里像是未经修饰的原始坯子。但郑闰伍也觉得挺好的，又不是钟灵才能毓秀，这是把姐姐孕育出来的地方。这么想心里就很柔软。他也听姐姐提起过几句，以前住的地方。

当然没跟着金道妍贸然上楼，他站在树荫里待命，不过剧情直转急下，金道妍才上去没五分钟，窗户里便传出争吵，还是从四层楼砸下来的，伴随着摔东西的声音，听的他胆颤心惊，好像要把房子拆了。  
不至于吧，郑闰伍这么安慰自己，就迅速地钻进楼洞，老式的水泥台阶，踩两脚就扬起了厚重的灰尘，郑闰伍拿衣袖捂住鼻子，想着金道妍一个孕妇哪受的了这个。站在四楼门口，用不着推门进去，争吵还在延续，郑闰伍听见了刷新他三观的话。

“我看你是大小姐做多了忘记我们贫苦百姓的生活了，做人不能忘本，况且我是你妈，从你身上捞点钱怎么了。要不是我把你这小逼丫头生的这么好，你有资本搭上有钱人家的公子哥？”  
“我再说一遍，你不准再跟郑瑞要钱，我和他都不欠你的。”郑瑞是他们的父亲，听金道妍这样说话跟拿刀子捅他差不多，这种如一滩死水的语气。  
“你看着我饿死在家就高兴了？再说了，我不指着你那嫌贫爱富的渣爹，”郑闰伍都不知道为人父母的说话还能这么粗俗，“难道靠你去卖？”  
“我不是，一直在卖吗？”

郑闰伍忍无可忍了，终于敲响了门。金道妍脸上还挂着凄惨的笑，在看到是他之后，特别惊愕了一刹那，混着来不及收回的悲悯，一起凝滞在脸上。  
金道妍太美了，在这样残败的废墟中，穿着最朴素的衣服，黑发蓬松的散在胸前，脸也小小的，仿佛娇嫩的睡莲，是种让人无法忽视的凄美，郑闰伍不合时宜的想。但是他看到金道妍就很痛苦，金道妍望向他的眼神让他心疼。心脏也像这栋老建筑外的隔热塑料，被封的严实，喘不过气。他嘴皮子碰了一下，艰涩地发了个音节。  
“姐。”  
金道妍很害怕的挡住了后面的人，她的生母，看着弟弟快哭出来了，“你来这干什么？你快回去。”

贤者之爱05.

“把门打开，姐姐。”郑闰伍小声说，金道妍鬼使神差地就遵从指示了，要说何时察觉到郑闰伍长大的，恐怕就是这个瞬间了。起初犹豫了几秒，她不想弟弟无故被泼脏水，但是郑闰伍眼神熨帖，隔着灰蒙蒙的纱网安抚她，好像在说没关系，她听见了一座塔轰然拔起的声音，郑闰伍从男孩涅槃作男人，眉眼间或许残留青雉，可轮廓深邃又性感。  
防盗门还是老式的，市面上都消失的品种，在耳膜里拉出一道刺耳的沉鸣，好像走进了上个世纪的家庭样品间，所有摆设散着陈旧气味，郑闰伍甚至瞄到一个橄榄色衣柜，嵌合的镜子上印着制造厂家的油漆印花。天花板上有一个黑黢黢的枪眼，让他爬了一背潮汗，不敢想象金道妍原来的生活有多离谱。

“哟，我说你怎么敢跑回来叫板，原来是找到靠山了。”女人阴阳怪气地打量郑闰伍。  
金道妍不耐烦道，“你留点口德吧，这是郑瑞的儿子，法律和血缘上都是我弟，怎么说也算你的晚辈。”  
女人的神情更诡异了，仿佛眼前上演了廉价的背德伦理剧。  
“没你想的那么恶心。”火药味浓的呛鼻，郑闰伍及时拉住了要发作的金道妍。

金道妍还没忘了待客之道，在壁橱里搜寻了一圈，像是为找不到像样的茶叶自嘲，“我们家只有白水了你将就点吧。”郑闰伍想说不用的，他想立马带金道妍离开这个家，但是金道妍已经拿着个玻璃杯去冲洗了，并且对着客厅里的碎瓷片熟视无睹。那场景却像是她姐姐赤着脚踩在了琳琳琅琅的冷光里，流了一地鲜血，他心脏里也弥漫着铁锈味。

“别怪我没提醒过，有个成语怎么说来着，你们学生肯定都知道，引狼入室，不光是只白眼狼，这丫头手脚还不干净，从初中时就会偷我的钱养凯子。你们家的人得提前做好防范。”  
郑闰伍也不知道怎么称呼她，好像都不合适，就只用了敬语，“您这样活着不会很累吗？”  
“累？那是你们锦衣玉食的富贵人家才会考虑的。”女人红唇鲜艳。这是被金道妍称做吃了死小孩的色号，只有去蹦迪或者赴隆重的宴会时才会用的，平常就烧香拜佛的供起来，是他姐姐最爱的口红，他也爱屋及乌地觉得好看，像是深林里修炼成人的小妖精，纯真过头的妖冶，现在涂在女人的嘴唇上，却像是喷溅着毒液，“再说你懂什么叫累？”

金道妍洗杯子回来了，一边甩着杯壁的水珠，语气平淡的听不出是个诅咒，她说，“贱人养婊子。”

女人走到茶几旁，郑闰伍发誓在这之前他没有察觉到一丝征兆，就见她抄起暖水壶扔向金道妍。要是有任何苗头，他也不至于让金道妍被波及——  
郑闰伍本能地把金道妍护进怀里，想用柔软的脊背去抵御凶器，倒霉的是这是个经不起折腾的老水壶，冷热相激，在空中就爆炸了，沸水冲破壶胆，火树银花迸溅到郑闰伍身上。

郑闰伍紧紧抱着金道妍，嘴唇咬白了，把她也勒的很疼。金道妍被郑闰伍牵着走下楼时还魂不附体，凉凉的手指捏在弟弟手心里，就近去了社区诊所，护士为郑闰伍上药时，她才知道烫伤的多严重，抱着弟弟的毛衣就哭了。  
金道妍的脸蛋被划出几个小红口子，蓬松的头发里藏着银色的玻璃屑，狼狈里透着娇憨，看的郑闰伍心里刺痛，凑过去一颗颗捻了下来，想着他姐终于肯发泄了，把她圈在怀里说的却是，“我怎么放心你生小宝宝啊。”

金道妍看不到弟弟的脸，只听语气就知道很难过，“你以后别那样说自己。”  
“你不是也……”金道妍好像觉得这是自己活该受的，百无禁忌地说出那两个字，“叫过我婊子吗，反正我又不是第一次被人那么说。”  
郑闰伍心头发堵，想扇自己一巴掌，“是因为我太生气了。”男孩有点气急败坏了，又仗着姐姐骄纵他，就咬住了她后颈。就像刚才他替姐姐挡掉沸水时没喊一声疼，金道妍也任他宰割，像只被叼住动脉的小动物，唔的一小声呻吟后，皮肉在卫衣里隐忍地发抖，也没有躲开，郑闰伍尝到血腥后才松开嘴，又换了口风，“除了我世界上谁都不可以对姐姐说那两个字，董思成也不行。”  
好像怕对方追问，郑闰伍避重就轻地解释后半句，“你不能让他欺负你，男人们都不会珍惜好得手的猎物。他最好不是把你当猎物，不然我让他身败名裂，这辈子别想出道。”

郑闰伍龇牙咧嘴地穿上毛衣，即便羊毛已经很柔软了，剐到皮肤还是疼，告诉她回家的事跟父母提都别提，就当没发生过，始终也没有问她为什么要拐回头折磨自己。毫无保留的信任让金道妍受煎熬，夜晚帮弟弟上药时便道出初衷。  
当时郑闰伍正趴在床上翻报纸的政治板块，作为大作文的素材，这是他每晚睡前的流程，就感到后腰上一沉。金道妍坐了上去，她很轻，类似于鹅绒般的质地，臀部的骨骼很有存在感，硌着他的肌理，想着他姐姐都是孕妇了这么瘦怎么行，对方的的手指便抚上他的脊背，凉糕似的，膏体也滑滑腻腻的涂在他脊背上方。  
“我本来想告诉她我怀孕的事，想给她难堪，你的女儿被人搞大肚子了，我想看她发狂。你没听过她是怎么骂我的，我们整栋楼的邻居都领教过。去之前我想，哪怕我从她眼里看到一丝的痛苦，也是我赢了。”没有开场白，金道妍冷静地陈述着，好像在读着败风俗的社会新闻。

“但是她有什么错呢？她怀我的时候十八岁，比我现在还小，她们那个年代又不懂这么多，只知道骂未婚先孕的女人是荡妇。”  
金道妍的手指那么凉，却摸的他骨头里生热，还有些痒，不知道是皮肤对药膏的反应，还是他欲念也多，他一直相信性欲这种东西是个玄学，是跟基因挂钩的，谁知道他和金道妍遗传了哪个祖宗的，都比平常人更饥渴，唯一不同的大概是，他只是需要被金道妍爱。  
“想到这点，我突然觉得没意思了。”金道妍掺了些鼻音，语气里有种重蹈覆辙的无力感，好像情绪漫溢了，她的腿夹紧了些，大腿根也暧昧地抽搐，贴在男孩的腰际，金道妍从来都不明白他的狼子野心，也不会防着他，穿着睡裙都敢跨坐在他身上。

“你不该这么相信我。”金道妍再一次哭了出来，泪水泡着肿胀的眼眶。  
金道妍为任何事伤神他都心碎，可耻的是，他居然勃起了，就好像金道妍内裤里的软肉蹭着的不是他的腰，而是抵他的性器上，由龟头起始，他整根东西胀的发痛。金道妍是他的洛丽塔，他的姐姐，他的神祗，是他欲望启蒙的导师。她永远沉溺在欲壑里，阴蒂发肿了还要逼迫自己一遍遍高潮。他听到过姐姐自慰时用的录音，不长的音频，中秋节那晚，背景里播放着当日的新闻。他姐姐是在第几个广告的间隙被抬起腿进入的，还是在满月泠泠的洒下悲悯众生的光辉时，他的姐姐已经浑身潮红的躺在别的男人身下发颤，郑闰伍插着耳机，靠在姐姐的床里，听见董思成说要操死他姐姐，肉体拍打的潮湿声，呻吟欲的要命，又纯的酸涩，不知道是求饶还是嫌不够。放着新闻也要搞他姐姐，董思成是禽兽吗，这种事从来不是独角戏，被姐姐背叛了无数次的郑闰伍那天还是很难过，捏着ipod靠在床头，像是也掉进了性爱玻璃瓶，只是清醒的很，喘不上气。

“我之前为了引起你的同情，会故意在你面前说一些活着没意思的话，看你吓哭还会有成就感。”金道妍说的是搬到郑瑞家的第一个月。  
“那时我能感觉到的只有不公平，同样是郑瑞的孩子，为什么你是个真正的小孩，我从初中起就要和满脸青春痘的男生约会来换钱，因为我妈不在乎我是异类，也不管不穿校服就面临着被禁止入校的规则，只会骂我矫情。”  
“我那时真的很坏，基本上钱到手就翻脸了。居然还有一个高年级的想不开要跳楼，从三楼跳下去的，万幸的是他只摔断了腿，是不是特别像电视里演的，那么戏剧化？”  
“可是也闹的兴师动众了，他像贞洁烈女似的，好像我把他怎么样了，其实不过拉了个手。我被留校察看，因为谈恋爱这一条就够他们无限发挥了，更别说险些闹出了人命。”  
“那几个月走在路上什么话都听到了，不过都没我妈骂的难听。”金道妍又提起了这个，她说到这里已经没有逻辑了，嗓音像是泡在雨水里的叶子，饱胀脆弱，“为什么啊，为什么。”只是小声重复着这一句。

郑闰伍翻过身，示意金道妍抬起点屁股，单人床很小，他怕金道妍掉下去，肚子里还有条小生命，尽管现在只要一粒葡萄干那么点，他慢慢地倚靠在床里，还不能平躺，因为后背还火辣辣的疼着，恐怕他要趴着睡一个月了。上身倾斜一个弧度，单手撑向后，薄弱的着力点支撑了两个人的重量，金道妍坐在他胯部，大概是需要姿势过渡，郑闰伍向上顶了下，也可能是别有用心，他姐姐的脸迅速烧起两团红雾。屁股下蛰伏的轮廓，从热度还是硬度都不可能忽视。  
“我知道。”郑闰伍做了个吞咽的动作，喉结在脖子里上下一动，像是精致的鹅卵石，金道妍心猿意马地解读了更多郑闰伍的暗示。郑闰伍没有多补充，金道妍的小秘密他都知道，包括她现在都还有寄人篱下的羞耻和自卑，他在了解姐姐这门功课里得的是满分。金道妍好像被剥光了衣裳，肉体和灵魂的双重暴露，郑闰伍的眼神让她缺氧。

郑闰伍一手就握住金道妍半盏细腰，拇指按住肚脐，非常怜爱地揉了一下，像是在和子宫里的小家伙打招呼，他的手向上滑，轻轻地托住她的乳房，像是抓了一颗水蜜桃，觉得漂亮就掂了一下，盛夏却膨胀在金道妍的乳房里。弟弟的手最终停留在梨花带雨的小脸上，她唇部微张，雪白的兔牙露出一小截，好像在等着郑闰伍把手指戳进去。郑闰伍憋的小腹胀痛才没那么做，他只是向下看了眼，乳珠将白色丝质睡衣顶起了轮廓，像是两颗樱桃核，娇俏可爱，金道妍也起了生理变化，郑闰伍哑着声音问姐姐，“怎么又不穿胸罩啊。”

贤者之爱06.

年前三个人做了点离经叛道的事，策划了一场城市出逃。对于金道妍不算什么，因为大学课程松泛，郑闰伍又是属于睁眼说瞎话也不会被老师怀疑的乖学生，关键在于董思成，经纪公司的管理非常严苛，他翘舞蹈课还得偷偷摸摸的，从公司消防通道溜了出来，和后巷里的姐弟俩汇合，摘下卫衣帽子，露出一头闪耀的金毛。  
像是什么刚破壳的小动物，额角都软乎乎的，生着浅黄色的胎毛，金道妍觉得很神奇，好像总是忘了男朋友是个偶像组合预备役。  
董思成都被看的不好意思了，摸了摸金道妍的脸，将外套拉到下巴上，用牙齿咬着金属拉链，牙关有点打颤，和台阶上抱着小暖水袋的成员挥手。对方裹在棉服里，像只已经进入冬眠状态的小熊，瞄到金道妍裸露的脚踝还打了个冷颤，似乎感冒更重了，一脸担忧地看着董思成。  
董思成扬着机车钥匙和Ten说，“你回去好好躺会儿吧，别操心我，晚上回来给你带好吃的。”

引擎热烘烘的震动，董思成坐在前面戴皮手套，郑闰伍把姐姐抱上后座，也跨了上去。男孩们的身体热的像炭，金道妍被一前一后保护着，在公路上也不觉得冷。郑闰伍一只手箍着姐姐的腰，另一只手掖着飘起的丝绒裙摆，委婉地问董思成哪来的时间玩摩托。  
那人说话漫不经心的，经常有让郑闰伍有揍他一顿的冲动，当下郑闰伍更是觉得被欺骗了，却骑虎难下。  
董思成语气轻快，不过嗓音本来就有点沙，碰着头盔里的玻璃就更低了，“哦，我没怎么动过，这也就是我第二回正儿八经开摩托。”

“你对你的技术还挺自信，你记得车上有个孕妇吧，肚子里还是你的宝宝。”  
“郑闰伍你迟早有一天会为你的优柔寡断错失良机，你信不信？”  
已经错失了。下颌贴着姐姐的鬓角，黑发里的香波浮在冰冷的空气里，钻进肺里好像就成了玫瑰的刺。郑闰伍闭了闭眼，恼火地说，“你别得了便宜还卖乖。”

“好了你们两个都别说话了。”金道妍在夹缝里控场，被两个人幼稚行径搞的很无奈，不过男孩们很听话，董思成在前面吹了声哨，郑闰伍默默地把姐姐更紧的捞进怀里，手脚并用。  
有一件失误的事，郑闰伍没有换掉制服， 于是登记时宾馆大厅里的每个人都知道这有个逃了课还招摇过市的高中生。两张身份证推给前台。听见他喊金道妍姐姐，他们的眼光就更匪夷所思了，尤其是两张神似的脸庞，带给现场巨大冲击力。  
有一对推着行李箱的中年夫妻摇头道，“现在的孩子们啊……”后面的话他们就听不清了，不过有两个字眼像小虫子似的钻进耳朵，让郑闰伍疼的懵聩。  
金道妍却满不在意，她吐了吐舌头，十足叛逆少女的样，郑闰伍觉得她姐这些痞了吧唧的小习惯都是被董思成感染的，他听见金道妍说，“要是他们知道我肚子里有个小朋友可能会报警吧。”

“别听他们瞎说。”郑闰伍按下了按钮，在闭合的电梯里，才敢离姐姐近一点。  
“带弟弟开房，以前约炮还得你帮我跟家里打掩护，教你喝酒。”金道妍在失重空间闭上眼睛，将脑袋靠在郑闰伍肩头，“我这个姐姐做的一败涂地。”

“那么姐姐高潮的时候，曾经想到我这个人吗，有一瞬间也算。”郑闰伍卑微地问金道妍，在他为金道妍烫伤的那天夜晚，金道妍正在他的指奸下经历着新一轮的潮吹。  
他的姐姐好敏感，只是隔着内裤揉她就泛滥成灾，裙摆遮住郑闰伍的手，只能看到汁液在她白皙的腿根带出的明亮细线。明明几分钟前达成共识的，他也郑重地承诺过，不会和她发生真正的肉体关系，金道妍也默许了。不知为何又剧烈地反抗起来，吊带滑落到胳膊上，半颗露出的胸肉波荡漾。  
郑闰伍轻轻扼住金道妍的咽喉，他知道金道妍喜欢这样，“姐姐，亲亲我吧，姐姐。”肉穴还在被不停开发着，金道妍跑不到别的地方，哭喊被郑闰伍咽进嘴里。郑闰伍没有章法地吻着她，幻想自己是姐姐的情人。手指来回揉捻着她的下体，磨出了糖渍罐头被捏烂的声效，终于找到了珠光宝气的那一颗，两根手指撑开肉瓣，熟红的软蒂头曝在空气里打颤。  
穿衣镜里双腿大张的少女也在颤，靠在郑闰伍怀里，他特意选了个狡猾的角度，果然她的姐姐被镜像刺激到了。  
“不要亲那里……”金道妍羞耻地扭着腰。  
向前爬时又被弟弟按住小腿，鼻尖抵住臀缝，酥麻感从被噬舔的软肉流向四肢，郑闰伍为她口交，金道妍像只前肢瘸掉的猫咪，突然在地板上绊住了，想躲避着只能无谓地压低了腰部，水溻溻的肉洞更方便地献在唇舌之下。  
“道妍啊。”郑闰伍觉得姐姐笨死了，忍不住在她腿根亲了一口，那里被他蹂躏的像块粉色棉花糖。

贤者之爱里说，宛如砂糖般雪崩的情景，也是在描述禁断的爱恋。看到姐姐的时候，郑闰伍便会闻到一种馥郁的香气，砂糖粉漂浮在心房，鸦片似的让人上瘾。暗恋金道妍基本要了他的命。他想活下去，所以他不能和金道妍做爱，一次都不能，因为他没有见过哪个吸食过罂粟的人能戒掉的。  
不过要怎么界定性爱呢？男女发情后通过插入获得快感，还是灵魂的交媾，如果是后者，他已经和姐姐做爱千千万万遍了。他用唇舌碰遍了金道妍的每一寸领土，虽然没有一刻金道妍是属于他的，郑闰伍依旧像抱着他第一个女人似的羞涩，“我这辈子都想娶你。”  
用手摸着金道妍的肚皮，直到那天做产检时才相信这里孕育着新生，她姐姐肚子都有些凹，之前总不敢相信这样瘦弱的体质要撑开到一个气球。他把姐姐的衣服整好，吊带扯回肩头，内裤也穿了回去。金道妍刚经历了人生最害怕的时刻，以为自己真会被弟弟强奸，缩在他怀里发抖，像是被注入魂魄的漂亮木偶，听男孩柔情万千叫出两个叠字，“姐姐。”

董思成不是矜贵的不能露脸，他只是不想被捉住把柄，在姐弟俩登记后他才偷溜上楼。“我总觉得你这样不好，要不给经纪人打个电话吧，主动承认错误总比败露受罚好得多。”金道妍从冰箱里取了一瓶矿泉水，拧开盖子，递给董思成。  
董思成仰脖喝了一口，嘴巴被浸的润润的，一只手托着下巴认真地说，“姐姐答应帮我乳交，我就乖乖听话。”

金道妍烦恼地歪着脖子，男朋友现在是有点口无遮拦，郑闰伍在卧室收拾三个人的行李，闻声又把董思成叠好的睡衣从衣柜里拿出来，气狠狠扔到地板上。  
之前郑闰伍一直觉得金道妍的嗓音很好听，波浪里浮动着会粼粼细闪的金箔，像是冬季的温暖洋流。也会变得尖细，在董思成这个小疯子把他姐举起来时，本来蹲在沙滩上捡贝壳，说是要给姐姐拣珍珠，突然就抓住她的两只脚踝，拱起的脊背也直正，让金道妍坐在他肩膀上。  
敢在技术不娴熟的他的摩托车后座站起来的人，骑着他的脖子魂儿都吓没了。  
因为这个亲昵的姿势裙摆兜上去一截，小腿露出更多，为防止姐姐走光就按紧了她的踝骨，只有他能感受到金道妍暖热的大腿内侧。  
没有什么是董思成做不出来的，看着金道妍脚踝处的鸦青色血管，郑闰伍想。

果然是冻坏了，两只脚像冰块。金道妍回到宾馆第一件事就是钻进被窝里，郑闰伍在后面拣着甩在地板上的两只小羊皮鞋。供暖设施很完善，郑闰伍还是又打开空调，才也躺进床里。金道妍趋利避害地拱过去，长裙和纤细的腿一起缠住他，呼吸都很娇媚，像是从海水里爬出来的海妖，慢慢的，侧脸也枕到了他的胸膛上。  
很大一会儿金道妍才想起这回事。  
“弟，你背好了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
这也是他们唯一的对话。别说不想张口，找回温度后金道妍都懒的动弹，鼻腔里发着那种困死了又睡不着的哼唧声，郑闰伍心领神会地托着他姐的腰臀把人挪到身上，双手伸进了毛衣里，帮忙解内衣扣。干燥的指节蹭在紧致的肌肤上像窜着小火苗，金道妍声音更胶着了，像是闷住鼻子的小猫，叫声陷在郑闰伍的锁骨窝里。  
郑闰伍一个大男生哪懂什么新款胸罩的关窍，花了一分钟才解开，圆圆的乳房塌陷成两片流动的沙堆，他胸膛上的触感变的很软，金道妍也蓦的松了一口气。

这时董思成也拎着饭食回来了，精灵耳露在金发外冻的红红的，那家伙也不怕冷，脱了上衣走向浴室。  
十分钟后他裹着浴巾爬进床里，看见金道妍还保持着他进门时的睡姿趴在郑闰伍身上。  
“她是不是发烧了？”难得见董思成这样不安。  
“没有，但是肯定感冒了，刚才喂她吃了药。”  
董思成也没问你姐睡的神志不清怎么喂的，用手碰金道妍的头发，温柔地将发梢缠到指尖，“小妍。”

“唔……”金道妍眼睛都没睁便应了声，撑开点胳膊，配合地让董思成把她从郑闰伍身上抱过去。后脑还未压入床铺，热吻便如约而至地落入唇瓣，她轻轻推搡着，想救出被压在肩下的头发，董思成便扣过她的两只手腕压过头顶。董思成狠狠扫荡着金道妍口腔里的药味，或许那里还有郑闰伍的唾液。  
枕头也被垫到腰下，这是方便受孕的姿势，董思成已经脱掉了浴袍，赤裸地压在金道妍上方，故意说着有悖常理的话，“努力一下创造双胞胎怎么样？”郑在玹坐在同一张床的那边，不就水的塞进一粒感冒药，怕被金道妍传染就未雨绸缪，听到董思成的那句话时一用力就咬破了舌尖，胶囊被殃及，苦涩的颗粒蔓延至味蕾深处。

董思成掀开金道妍的毛衣，用手指抚着肚脐上方的位置，“待会儿就操到姐姐这里。”  
他姐肯定快被这种坏小子做派迷死了，虽然他看到金道妍眯着一只眼睛遮住自己，声音也是真的羞赭，“你好色啊。”

董思成没有脱去她的毛衣，只是卷到了胸脯，发现胸罩竟然已经解开了，豌豆公主似的，只是被毛衣磨了几下，乳头也敏感的挺立了，就坦然地含进嘴里，用力地撕拽，吐出来时成了一颗熟渍的车厘子。裙子也散到了肚子上，穿着衣服被他蹂躏显然给上位者更多快感，他和金道妍又好长时间没做了，于是他抱着姐姐的腿弯插的又戾又狠。  
从卧室的镜子里郑闰伍看到了金道妍蜷缩成一团的脚趾，他正坐在餐桌前喝着董思成买回来的洋葱浓汤，平静无虞，好像只是在等待这场漫长的性爱结束。

点了三份炸鸡啤酒的外卖后他打开电视，没有比在冬天裹着小毯子追剧更爽的了，壁炉里的木柴烘的很暖，噼里啪啦的焚烧了那些微小的却不该滋生的欲望。  
听到门铃响起郑闰伍趿拉着拖鞋走向门口，经过卧室的一秒钟被金道妍捕捉到了。金道妍死了似的躺在房间里的唯一卧室、卧室的唯一大床里，仿佛一具交尾后麻木的人鱼，下体被猛塞了太多快感反而生出感知障碍。  
郑闰伍的侧影一闪而过，让人想到穿着海军服的英俊水手，那一瞬间金道妍的鼻子很痒，忍不住打喷嚏。

像是糖罐子爆破在空气里。  
铺天盖地的砂糖粉气味。


End file.
